


Cut Clean From The Dream...

by iconforagaymess



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Slight Smut, but like not, slight angst at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconforagaymess/pseuds/iconforagaymess
Summary: Dreams are a hell of a thing.





	Cut Clean From The Dream...

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling emotional today so…yeah. Part of this is post endgame, because I hate myself apparently. I also just want a girl to sit in my lap. The Russian was from google translate so I'm sorry if its wrong. Kisa — Kitten, Malishka — baby.

Natasha walked into the common room of the compound and found you and Clint on the couch arguing over the rules of a card game. For 30 minutes the two of you had attempted to play.

“You can't stack draw twos” Clint yelled, hands flailing wildly. You rolled your eyes and shook your head. The conversation kept going in circles.

“We’ve been over this, we’ve looked at the rules. We’ve looked at the internet. You can stack them, you just don't like that I was winning.” You smirked at him and looked over at Nat, her eyes twinkled in amusement as she sat between the two of you. Clint started fake punching your arms in faux anger. You just laughed and shook your head, playfully pushing away his fists.

“Stop, Stop,” You managed to say between fits of giggles. You wrapped your arm around Nat, pulling her close to you. Natasha leaned her head against your shoulder and looked up at you like you were the world, not that you noticed, too preoccupied fighting with Clint. Clint noticed, he notices everything, he made sure to tease her later.

———

It was as if she walked on air, the way she had sauntered into the room. Her curves as if they were sculpted from marble. She was gorgeous. Her red hair cascaded down her back in waves, perfect curls bouncing as she walked. You tried not to gape at her. Her eyes shone as she looked around the room. Her eyes locked onto you and she walked. You wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

“Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?” You whispered to her, your lips brushed her ear.

She smiled. “Once or twice.” She chuckled softly and pulled you in to kiss you softly. She led you to the couches where some of the team were, you sat down and pulled her onto your lap. She leaned back against you as you wrapped your arms around her and rested your head on her shoulder. You could never be happier than you were with her.

———

You disembarked from the Quinjet, simple in and out mission, shouldn’t be more than a few enemies, if any. Natasha was ahead of Clint and you, searching the structure and taking down whoever was trying to stop her.

“Hey look over there,” You say into your comms, “Over by the warehouse,” you gesture over and Clint looked and saw Natasha making her way into the building. “Its my extremely attractive girlfriend,” You gave Clint a shit-eating grin as he groaned. You could practically hear Nat’s eye roll.

“Y/N, you need to be serious,” Natasha’s voice rung out in the ear piece. Clint followed her into the building and signaled for you to make your way in as well. “ First floor is clear,”

“Why would I need to be serious, this is only an info swipe and Strike Team Delta is back.” You walked up to Clint who was trailing behind Natasha. Your eyes make their way downwards and you stare at her ass.

“You were never a part of _our_ Strike team,” Clint says checking down hallways, double checking Natasha’s earlier claim that the building was clear.

“Your right, I wasn’t a part of the old team, but now it’s been improved, by my presence.” You smiled cheekily

“If by improved you mean our almost perfect record has been tarnished, you are correct.” Natasha stopped walking, you were too busy staring at her to notice the absence of movement and you ran into her, and knocked her into the closed door in front of her. She turned back to you and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“I’m sorry, you just look amazing in that suit and I can't help but stare.” She rolled her eyes. You knew she loved it when you got distracted by her, you knew she loved knowing that she is the most beautiful person you’ve ever seen. She knew you love her, you haven’t said it, but she knew.

———

Your hands roamed her body, tracing her curves. They ran over the swell of her breasts and cupped the back of her neck, pulling her lips to yours. Your tongue danced across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Natasha hands tugged on the hem of your shirt, pulling it up and over your head. Your lips attached to her neck, nipping and marking her, sucking on her pulse point. Your hands unbuttoned Natasha’s blouse, she let it fall off her shoulders. You trail your lips down her neck and kiss down her shoulders. You unhooked her bra and pulled the straps down her arms. You both made your way to the bed, falling into it. You continued to undress each other and explored the other like it was the first time you’d been together. The feel of her skin on yours was heavenly, you never wanted her to leave. You wanted her forever.

———

You had been gone for two weeks, no communication with anyone but your partner. The mission had been rough, and not being assigned to this mission with Nat, well that made it worse. You stumbled into the common area of the compound, you had showered, changed, and eaten but you still looked like you were carrying the weight of the world. You looked around, hoping to find the red head you were so fond of. She wasn’t in the training room, kitchen or living room. You had made your way to her door and stood for a minute. It was late, about 3 am, you didn’t want to wake her, but you wanted, no needed to see her. You raised your hand to knock but slowly lowered it again, sighing. ‘She needed her sleep,’ you thought to yourself as you turned to walk away. You were halfway down the hall when a door opened behind you.

“Y/N?” Nat asked sleepily, “You’re back,” a grin broke onto her features as you turned back around.

“Did I wake you?” You ask, thoroughly doubting it. She shook her head and beckoned you into her room. “Why are you up?” you murmured when you got into her room.

“I missed you and wanted to see you.” She closed the door and kissed you lightly. She tugged you to her bed and pushed you down. She climbed in behind you and wrapped herself around your body. You nuzzled your face into her neck, enjoying the feeling of being next to her again. You quickly relaxed, your eyelids grew heavy. She stroked your hair and whispered sweet nothings to you as you were falling asleep.

Right before you fell completely under, you breathed out the first “I love you” you’d ever said to her against her neck. Her eyes grew wide and she forgot to breathe for a minute. She remained silent until her heartbeat returned to normal. She buried her face in your hair, and breathed in your scent.

“I love you too, Kisa,” she mumbled into your hair. She smiled before she too succumbed to the calming power of sleep as well. You felt safe and secure and loved wrapped in her strong arms, you never wanted to leave her.

———

You woke up, tears streamed down your face, the dreams fresh in your mind as you laid your head in your hands and sobbed. It was unbearable, the idea that you were here and that she wasn’t. That you couldn’t hear her laugh, or see her smile, or touch her cheek. You laid back again your sobs, quieting until you fell into an uneasy slumber and blackness started clouding your vision.

———

The darkness made way to a pale golden light, you looked up and saw her. She looked as she did when she stood on that platform, the last time you saw her. Though this time her hair was down, no longer braided. You were sat on the black, cold ground staring up at her.

“Hey, Malishka,” She said as she kneeled down in front of you. She held out her hand to you, you hesitantly placed your hand in yours. She pulled you up until you were standing. You place her hands on her shoulders and pulled her flush against you. Tears streamed down your face as you continued your tight embrace. You held her for a while, one hand on the back of her head and one on her back, which kept her against you. You pulled back and cupped her cheek with one hand, you furrowed your brows. She leaned forward and placed an all to fleeting kiss on your lips.

“I love you Y/N,” She kissed you again. “I’ll see you in a minute,” You wrapped her in your arms once more before the world goes dark again and she is gone. You are truly without her.


End file.
